


Taking care of Each Other

by Milionking



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, MARITAL BLISS, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a married couple in the NHL isn't without risk.  Playing nurse for an injured spouse however leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care of Each Other

Brendan Gallagher and Alex Galchenyuk have been married less than a month when they start learning the good and bad of being the only married couple where both are playing on the same team. They reveled in the fact that they didn’t have to leave their spouse at home on road trips, and sharing a room was never a problem. The major disadvantage was that their marriage was always in the public eye, at least 9 months every year.

The Gallys as they are called on the team are a force to reckoned with on the ice. Now in their 5th season in the NHL they have already earned their place as superstar forwards. They are the targets of defensemen and hated amongst goalies. Their names are celebrated as household names by all Canadiens fans. In the middle of the second period one game, Brendan takes a nasty check into the boards and doubles over in severe pain. Alex is off-ice on the bench watching in horror waiting for a stoppage in play. Time goes so slowly as he shouts “BLOW THE WHISTLE, BLOW THE DAMN WHISTLE!” The referee stops play and Alex sprints out to Brendan practically dragging the trainers with him. When one Gally is hurt, the love bond they have makes the other hurt as well.

The trainers are talking to Brendan, who appears to be having trouble breathing. Because of Brendan’s short size, the trainers don’t want to take any chances with him, so they order the stretcher onto the ice to take Brendan off the ice to be checked out for broken ribs. Alex is heartbroken and feels helpless. Coach Therrien can see the hurt in Alex’s eyes knowing that leaving him in the game may be detrimental to Alex and the team. He sends Alex to the dressing room to get changed and meet up with Brendan in the med room. The team doctors have Brendan in the med room taking x-rays to see how seriously Brendan is injured. Alex dashes anxiously in to find out what is going on. Brendan is on the stretcher with an oxygen mask on his face and stripped of his clothing, he appears to be comfortable, but is wincing with every breath.

The x-rays are developed in just minutes and it appears that Brendan just popped a rib tendon. He’s out of danger, but still in extreme discomfort. The team doctors order Brendan to bed rest with no stressful activity including no sexual activity for the next 3 days. The team doctor also orders Brendan to take some pain medication for the next day or two to help his breathing and asks Alex to help his get dressed to go home.

The next morning Brendan thinks he’s feeling a little better, Alex knows it’s the ibuprofen talking. “Alex thanks for giving me pancakes in bed and feeding them to me, but I’m fine.”

Alex retorts, “look Bren, I made a promise to you few weeks ago to support you in whatever stilly circumstances you find yourself. I intend to keep that promise, and like it or not Coach Therrien has me on nursing duty for you until tomorrow. Like it or not, you will have me fussing over you. I love you too much to see you being harmed at your own doing.”

“I love you to Alex, since you are nurse duty I could use a massage,” Brendan is winking at Alex with the usual big toothy grin. He took a breath, then coughed. Alex ran off to get the cough syrup and some peppermint and wintergreen oil. After administering cough syrup, he take the oils and mixes them up on his hands, straddles Brendan, and starts rubbing down Brendan’s chest trying desperately not to overstimulate him.

It appears Brendan his enjoying his massage way too much as Alex suddenly feels something poking him from behind. This isn’t helping Alex as he feels his own shorts get tight, his cock is straining under the boxer briefs. Brenden chirps, “It appears we both have something else that needs to be massaged.” Brendan winks at Alex, but Alex knows that with Brendan’s injury, getting him off may make things worse for his husband.

“Ok Brendan, look you are ordered to take it easy until tomorrow, but there may be a way to make this work.” Alex knows that if Brendan takes matters into his own hands, that Brendan will be in severe pain. If Alex gets him off, he can probably mitigate the exacerbation of Brendan’s injury. “I will be right back; I need to get some of this oil off my hands and something else.”

Alex washes his hands and returns with a bottle of baby oil. He helps Brendan roll over and starts to massage Brendan’s back to get him nice and relaxed. This level of foreplay has Brendan moaning in pleasure. Alex is turning Brendan into putty under his fingertips. Alex accidentally rubs the area Brendan injured the night before and has Brendan breathe through the pain. Brendan is nice and relaxed, now Alex turns his attention to the two bare globes of his husband’s perfect bubble butt. He massages on more oil and starts slowly kneading Brendan’s ass cheeks, every time he hits the hole, Brendan moans in extreme pleasure.

After a few rounds of kneading, Alex slips a finger in Brendan’s hole. Brendan moans as if this was exactly what the doctor ordered. He’s aching now to feel the pulsating joys of his husband’s cock inside him. Alex fingers Brendan’s prostate leaving Brendan seeing stars.

Alex leans down to gently kiss Brendan, then whispers, “I’m going to fuck you, if anything hurts tell me to stop okay? We shouldn’t be doing this, but I can’t leave you wanting.”

Alex rubs his cock between Brendan’s succulent buns to lube up, after feeling sufficient lubed up, leans back to catch Brendan’s hole, finds it, and pushes in. Brendan moans in extreme pleasure, there is nothing better than Alex’s cock in his ass. Alex adjusts to the warmth of Brendan’s ass and starts thrusting slowly at first, picking up the pace with Brendan’s continued comfort.

“Alex, this feels so fucking good, you are my fucking stud!” Brendan exasperates. 

Alex keeps hitting Brendan’s prostate, sending Brendan over the edge without even touching him. Brendan’s moaning and spasms are driving Alex absolutely crazy. A few more thrusts later, Alex lets go inside Brendan, emptying deep inside. As he slowly pulls out, he helps Brendan flip over and they kiss deeply and passionately.

“Thanks Alex that release is exactly what I needed. I can’t even feel my rib injury right now. Who needs drugs, when I have you”

“You’re welcome stud; you need to rest now though! I need to clean up a bit, but I’ll be back to cuddle with you for a nice nap.”

Alex returns to the lineup 2 days later, with Brendan getting medical clearance the following week just in time to go on the road. No hotel room the Gallys occupies is safe from their lust. 

\---------------

Other teams know now that if they take out either Alex or Brendan, that both end up leaving the game. They are the newest targets of every opponent in the NHL. Just two months after Brendan’s boarding injury, Alex takes a severe slash to his right wrist. It looked brutal when it happened, doubly so when the broadcasters keep replaying it in slow motion. Alex rushes to the bench and runs off with the team doctor.

X-rays later showed that Alex’s wrist is dislocated. The dislocation is instantly reset and casted, now its Brendan’s turn to take care of his husband. Brendan takes his wedding promise equally serious. If Alex is hungry, Brendan feeds him in bed. If Alex needs bathing, Brendan sponges him down which also has a lustful effect on Alex usually meaning that Brendan often times has to get Alex off too.

One night, Brendan had been on the road with the team for about a week. Alex started feeling lonely and needed to see his husband in the worst way possible. Knowing the itinerary of the team he knew their next game was going to be in Toronto, better yet he knew which hotel the team reserved. He takes the Metro down to the Bonaventure and hops a train to Toronto knowing that he will see Brendan later. Alex text’s Brendan _Hey Bren, I escaped from Montreal and boarded a train_.

Alex takes a seat in the hotel bar and orders a drink. Brendan sent a text _team is on the way back to the hotel what’s up?_ Alex replies _just look for me in the bar_. The team returns and Brendan hears the team giving him lip about lover boy being in town. Brendan heads over to the bar amazed he’s seeing his husband and teammate with the biggest grin on his face. Brendan escorts Alex back to his hotel room, it’s time to get caught up on marital activities.

“I missed you so much Brendan.” Alex whispers between making out.

The make out session goes on for half an hour leaving Brendan and Alex straining the elastic in their underwear. Brendan starts slowly undressing Alex, flicking his tongue on Alex’s erect nipples making Alex harder by the second. Brendan adores Alex bare chested in front of him. Brendan reaches out at Alex’s jeans like he’s unwrapping a Christmas present, kissing Alex’s abs the whole way down. The passion drives Alex wild.

Naked now, Alex is putty in Brendan’s eyes. Brendan opens his mouth and takes all of Alex in to the hilt. Deep throating Alex’s monster tool, drives Alex crazy.

Not wanting to be out of the action Alex pulls Brendan close to him, taking in the musky post game aroma along with Brendan’s throbbing cock. Alex is getting Brendan ready to have Alex him return the injury release favor.

Brendan reaches into Alex’s bag and pulls out the lube and wets his fingers pushing one inside Alex. Alex moans in ecstasy. Brendan gets a second finger in Alex and finds exactly what he was looking for Alex’s prostate. Being together for 5 years, they know how to read each other and drive each other wild. Alex is ready for Brendan now. “Get that dick in me fast stud.”

Brendan obliges and lubes up his cock, making sure it slides nice and easy. He aims at Alex’s hungry hole and leans into Alex. A joint moan is let out, they know teammates must be nearby, but they throw caution to the wind. Brendan picks up the pace while simultaneously jacking Alex’s tool. It doesn’t take long before Alex explodes all over his stomach and chest. A release a week in the making, Brendan gives in to the spasms of Alex’s orgasm and matches it with his own deep in Alex.

They clean up an kiss, being married in the NHL isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a separate work from my series, but follows in the season where Alex and Brendan get married.
> 
> Feel free to comment.


End file.
